1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to sign holders and to methods of assembling sign holders, and is useful in particular, but not exclusively, for sign holders which are self-supporting on the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,437, issued Apr. 27, 1976 to Robert W. Mitchell, there is disclosed a display frame for photographs or other displays which enables pictures to be displayed in a curved position. More particularly, the aforesaid patent discloses a display frame comprising spaced upper and lower plates having shaped edges formed with curved slots for receiving the picture and a backing sheet. Spacers are provided between the plates, and the plates are drawn towards one another by means of a rubber band or the like.
It is, however, a disadvantage of this prior display frame that the assembly of the frame is complicated, since the picture must somehow be inserted into the slots of the upper and lower plates, apparently while the latter are being drawn together by the rubber band or the like and while the spacers are also being fitted to the vertical edges of the picture.